


Some Proper Captain

by Esselle



Series: Rumrunners [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain kink, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "I take it back," Shouyou says. "You really are a brute." He raises his hand to slap Kageyama again, this time across the other cheek, strikes quickly—Kageyama catches his wrist in his hand. "Yes, I am," he tells Shouyou, as he kisses his palm softly enough to lay doubt to that claim. He grazes his lips across Shouyou's still uncalloused skin, down to the inside of his wrist, kisses him there, mouth warm, and Shouyou is powerless.'--It is respectful, to call the captain of a vessel by his rightful title. Even if he is a pirate.





	Some Proper Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober challenge, day 18: Daddy. (Though... I did something a bit different.)

The sounds of the  _Invincible_ fill the air.

The water that laps against the ship's wooden hull, the creaking of the timber. The occasional banging of shutters as they slam in the ocean air that blows across the open water. The rumble of voices, the crew unwinding, laughing and drinking, as the ship slows its pace in the evening.

In the captain's quarters, meanwhile, the mood is not quite as relaxed.

"Dammit!" Shouyou curses, as his sword is knocked from his hand, yet again. He braces himself against the large wooden desk at his back, leaning away from his dueling opponent's sword tip, which hovers under his chin.

"Swearing like a real sailor, now," says the captain of the vessel, Kageyama Tobio, as he lowers his own sword, looking smug. "Your sword handling skills, on the other hand, seem to be getting _worse."_

"Oh, shut up, Kageyama," Shouyou says spitefully. He reaches behind him and finds what he's looking for, the opened bottle of booze left forgotten on the desk in the midst of all the swordfighting. He raises it to his lips and takes a swig—perhaps too large, and he swallows and coughs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You still can't drink like one, either," Kageyama says, and Shouyou snaps.

"Oh, alright!" he shouts. "Yes, _lord_ it over me, why don't you! Nevermind you've been at this all your life, O fearsome pirate captain! Dread terror of the seas!" He whips his arms through the air and has to grab onto the desk again to steady himself. He may be slightly tipsy. Perhaps this is why he was no match.

Kageyama moves closer and Shouyou continues to glare, and goes to take another drink. Kageyama grabs the bottle before he can get it to his mouth.

"Maybe it's time to lay off the rum…" he says.

"Why?" Shouyou challenges him, trying to snatch the bottle back and overbalancing. Kageyama catches him easily, pulling the bottle away.

"Do I really need to answer that question?" he asks.

Shouyou scoffs, a long, drawn out sound of irritation. "I take it back, you aren't fearsome. You're a _dull_ pirate captain. _Boring_ terror of the seas. I wish I'd been captured by some _proper_ captain, at least then I'd probably—" He breaks off in a squeak as Kageyama looms over him, hands planted on the desk on either side of his body.

"Any other pirate captain," he says, voice low, "wouldn't treat you _half_ as well as I do. They'd have tossed you overboard already, or…" He trails off, expression dark.

"Or?" Shouyou asks defiantly, raising his chin.

"Or you'd be enslaved," Kageyama says. "Forced to fulfill their wishes, no matter how foul and twisted…" He stops there, staring down at Shouyou.

"Hmm?" Shouyou says softly, as Kageyama leans in a little closer. "And are your own wishes not so very foul?" He shivers, as he watches Kageyama rake his eyes down over his figure, licking his lips, before they return to look at Shouyou's face.

"Of course," Kageyama murmurs. "I'm a pirate."

But Kageyama, Shouyou knows, is a noble wretch, and there are things the man won't do. Unless Shouyou asks.

"I would be the judge of that," Shouyou says, "if you tell me what they are."

He resists every urge to make this easier for the captain, even when Kageyama raises a warm hand, just barely trailing his fingers against Shouyou's jaw. He puts his mouth to Shouyou's ear.

"I could show you," Kageyama whispers, and Shouyou _knows_ the captain feels him shudder, already aching, longing.

Which is why, when Shouyou slaps him across the face, he's probably a bit unprepared. His face is turned to the side by the blow, and slowly, he looks back, eyes lidded, cheek red where it's been struck. Taking in the sight of him makes Shouyou hard in his pants.

"I take it back," he says. "You really are a brute." He raises his hand to slap Kageyama again, this time across the other cheek, strikes quickly—

Kageyama catches his wrist in his hand. "Yes, I am," he tells Shouyou, as he kisses his palm softly enough to lay doubt to that claim. He grazes his lips across Shouyou's still uncalloused skin, down to the inside of his wrist, kisses him there, mouth warm, and Shouyou is powerless.

"Captain," he says, voice trembling.

Kageyama raises his eyes to look at him. He bites the inside of Shouyou's wrist, the barest hint of pressure, and murmurs there against it: "Yes…?"

"Take me," Shouyou breathes.

Kageyama wastes no time.

He straightens, picks him up, carries him to the huge bed, and roughly strips him of his clothing, before removing his own. Kageyama sits on the bed, Shouyou standing between his legs, running his hands over the captain's broad shoulders before bending down to really, properly kiss him.

He sighs into Kageyama's mouth, all his earlier annoyance forgotten. His captain, he thinks, as Kageyama runs his hands slowly down his sides and over the slope of his ass, pulling him in closer. Kageyama is _his_ captain first, forget the rest of the crew.

Kageyama fingers him open, long fingers slick with oil, until Shouyou is collapsed in his lap against his chest, keening his approval, begging for more. Kageyama is still gentle with him, strokes his hair, kisses his forehead as he tells him how well he's doing, how deep Shouyou's going to take him, how good Kageyama is going to make him feel.

"Y-yes," Shouyou stutters out, "Kageyama, yes—"

"Call me properly…" Kageyama says, voice low.

"Yes, captain—I need you—"

The low growl this gets out of Kageyama is more than worth it, and when he tells Shouyou to turn around, Shouyou complies instantly. He raises himself on shaky legs as Kageyama turns him, so Shouyou's back is to his chest.

"I don't get to see you?" Shouyou whimpers.

Kageyama slides his hand slowly up Shouyou's back, curling it around to hold him carefully at his throat. "You were a little out of order earlier, I think," he says, guiding Shouyou's hips back, until Shouyou can feel the hot press of his cock at his entrance. "So tonight, we do it my way."

Shouyou gasps, head falling back as Kageyama enters him. "A-are you—" he chokes as Kageyama pulls him hard the rest of the way down onto his cock, sheathing himself deep inside. Fuck, he feels good, his captain feels so good inside him. "Are you—angry?"

"No," Kageyama says, before dropping his lips to the back of Shouyou's neck, then his shoulders. "But, as captain aboard this ship, it _is_ my duty to decide upon your punishment."

Shouyou moans as Kageyama starts to fuck him, one strong arm secured around his waist, the other pressed across his chest to grip his throat. He rocks into Shouyou slowly, too slowly. "H-harder—"

"Harder, _what?"_ Kageyama pants behind him.

"Harder, captain, _please_ , punish me _harder—_ "

"Such a good boy," Kageyama says, then, and Shouyou sobs, back arching. Kageyama leans closer, licks the outer shell of his ear. "You're so good for my cock, so fucking tight…"

He must look, Shouyou thinks vaguely, a little like the sculpted figurehead on the bow of their ship, back bent, thighs spread. His cock bobbing hard and leaking as Kageyama pounds into him from below is maybe a bit of an extra detail, but altogether the image is the same, as he rides the forward thrust of such a powerful, unrelenting vessel, feels the captain steering him ever closer toward their final destination, the bliss of sighting it just on the horizon—

Kageyama bites down on his ear and strokes a hand up his cock, and a ragged wail tears from Shouyou's throat. He can't hang on much longer.

"Who's your captain?" Kageyama hums low in his ear.

"Y-you—are—" Shouyou moans.

 _"Say it again,_ " the other man growls.

 _"You are_ , Kageyama," Shouyou cries out, as Kageyama grinds his hips against his ass, cock pressing gloriously deep, until Shouyou is twitching, shaking, drooling. "Captain— _c-captain—more—_ "

"Shall I come aboard?" Kageyama murmurs, and Shouyou breaks, can only answer in a relieved cry as he comes all over the captain's fingers, but Kageyama knows he means yes—and he clutches Shouyou tight as he spills into him, hips rolling as unevenly as the deck of the ship below their feet.

He eases out of Shouyou slowly, fairly ignores the mess all over their bodies—once, Shouyou might have complained, but now he just wipes himself as best he can with the corner of the sheet, before curling up into the captain's side, feeling boneless and satisfied. The liquor is finally working its way out of his system, but he's still warm and sleepy.

"I don't have," he says, yawning, "to run rigging tomorrow." This means he can sleep in a bit later. The knowledge pleases him.

"You don't?" Kageyama asks, wrapping an arm around him. "Good, good... I was wondering who'd be swabbing the decks."

Shouyou gapes at him. "What? Why do I have to?!"

Kageyama closes his eyes serenely, and smiles. "The 'boring' terror of the seas? Did you really think I was going to overlook that?"

"But—"

Kageyama chuckles. "You said to punish you harder."

The fearsome pirate captain does not stop laughing, not even when Shouyou storms his way out of the room to go sleep in his own cabin.

He comes back an hour later, anyway, because he's cold. But he _still_ is made to mop in the morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized last night in something of a panic that I have a very limited amount of time left until this year's Kinktober starts up -- so I'm going to be going triple time on posting the rest of these through September! 
> 
> If you'd like to check out more sexy themed KageHina, I'm putting all my Kinktober stories into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016)**! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
